The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to periodic channel state information (P-CSI) reporting for enhanced carrier aggregation (eCA).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
A UE may send P-CSI reports to a base station to provide feedback on channel conditions. The number of scheduled P-CSI reports may increase in proportion to the number of different component carriers (CCs) the UE and base station use for communication. If the UE and the base station are communicating using a large number of CCs (e.g., in an enhanced or evolved CA (eCA) configuration), a large amount of information may be queued for uplink transmission. In some cases, the uplink control channel may not provide sufficient resources for transmission of the queued P-CSI reports together with other uplink control information such as hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) feedback.